Lost
by anime luver888
Summary: When Kougaiji's cousin comes to town, he shows Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone a storage closet full of Kougaiji's things. And they are given a closer look into Kougaiji's past.
1. The Present

Hello! I thought of this story when I re-watched Journey to the West the TV series. I started comparing the Kougaiji from there and the one from the manga. And, well, there's a huge difference, especially in looks. I started combining his personality from the show, and his looks from the manga. And it was pretty sexy. :) So I experimented and got this...

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or Any of the characters except the ones I made up.

* * *

None of us really knew much about Kougaiji's past beyond the fact that he had a mother and a father. We didn't push it either, we all thought that it would hurt him too much to talk about. But all that changed when Kougaiji's cousin and Uncle came to visit. This mundane event seemed very out of place in Kougaiji's eventful life. All of us were surprised at the huge contrast between Kougaiji and his cousin.

He walked into Kougaiji's room laughing and saying, "Hey cousin! What's up?" He held up a hand for a high five which Kougaiji pointedly ignored. Instead he chose to look disdainfully at his cousin's shorts. "Akihiko" He answered warily.

* * *

**Akihiko**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **18

**Family: **Mother, Father, (Cousins- Kougaiji and Lirin)

**Physical Description: **Red hair, purple eyes

**Comments: **His father was the brother or Rasetsunyo. Both his parents are alive. Akihiko has looked up to Kougaiji since he was a child and shares Kougaiji's pain for the death of both his parents. Despite, idolizing Kougaiji, however, he has a more childish and innocent disposition.

* * *

Akihiko's smile fades. "So it's true huh?" He studies Kougaiji's sullen expression, and suddenly seems angry, "You really became this boring, angry guy just because that bitch took over?" Akihiko leans in, "The Kougaiji I knew would have fought back! What's wrong with you now?"

Kougaiji gently pushes Akihiko back a few inches, sadness coloring his eyes, "There's nothing I can do Aki, I'm sorry."

A guard walks into the room, bowing low, he says, "Kougaiji- sama, your Uncle and Lady Koushou requests your presence." Kougaiji sighs, "I'm coming." Without meeting Akihiko's eyes, he says, "Wait here, I'll be right back." And walks out.

Akihiko watches Kougaiji until he disappears around the corner, then turns to look at Dokugakuji, Lirin, and I. "So" He eyes Lirin, "You're Kougaiji's sister." She only nods quietly, which was completely out of character for her. Akihiko smiles without humor, "It's too bad you weren't born earlier, Kougaiji was a lot more fun back then." Lirin immediately shakes her head, "No, I like Big Brother now." Akihiko's smile widens a bit, "I see."

Dokugakuji gets a grip of his bearings first, "So you knew Kou when he was little?"

"Yeah." Akihiko turns his gaze to the huge bookcase that dominated almost a whole wall.

"You know, he really isn't so bad now. Just because he may seem a little boring compared to how he was then-"

Akihiko cuts him off, "That's not what I meant. He was much happier then. That's what made him more fun and outgoing."

I couldn't take it anymore, "Akihiko- san, Kougaiji- sama has plenty of reasons not to be happy. And he's accepted them, perhaps you should too."

Akihiko whirls around, eyes flashing, "You think that's why I'm mad? Right now, Kougaiji is pratically sulking! He hasn't accepted anything, in fact, he wants his old life back, more than anything else. And if I were him, I would be hoping for the exact same thing!"

Lirin speaks up, "But Big Brother's life isn't so bad now, he has us!"

"But he wants more! This was the kind of life Kougaiji hated most! Listening to someone else's orders, having next to no freedom, having no other options than what he has in front of him!" Finally, Akihiko runs out of steam and begins to take in our shocked expressions, he exhales, "Shit... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't important to him."

Lirin looks close to tearing up, "Did Big Brother have a really good life back then? Did we take that away from him?"

"No", Akihiko bends down to Lirin's height, "In fact, you're probably one of the only people keeping him from going insane. Besides, he was a arrogant, snobby, cocky, stubborn son of bitch when he was younger. But people still liked him because as long as he liked you, he'd help you and fight for you no matter what the cost was." Akihiko shrugs "I guess now he's just down to the good qualities."

But Dokugakuji still looks disgruntled, "But it isn't hard to guess that his life was better than this. Anything would be better than this."

My curiosity is suddenly aroused, what exactly had Kougaiji lost when he was sealed by Nataku? "Akihiko- san, could you tell us more about Kougaiji- sama's past?" Lirin nods her agreement. Akihiko considers this, "Yeah, I could. No, I can do better than that, I can show you." He grins, "Come on, I know where Kou put all his stuff." He leads us out of the room.

I had always thought that the room Akihiko had lead us to was just a regular storage room. But when we got inside, I realized that it was much bigger than how it appeared from the outside, and it was filled to the ceiling with random things.

"Wow" Lirin breathes, "All this is Big Brother's?"

"Uh huh" Akihiko's eyes scan the room, "Everything."

Akihiko looked the huge paintings that were hung side by side on the wall. The ones I immediately recognized was of Gyumaoh, standing tall and proud. The second was a family portrait of Gyumaoh, Rasetsunyo, and Kougaiji. The third was of Kouagiji alone, he was holding a sheathed sword. All of them were wearing formal clothing. I realized that what Akihiko said was true, Kougaiji looked much happier in the painting. The painter had perfectly captured a mischievous glint in his eyes, with his mouth turned up in a smirk.

Dokugakuji was looking at a sword that laid on a intricately carved pedestal. After a closer look, I realized it was the same sword from the painting. The sheath itself was black but covered almost completely by gold dragons, phoenixes, and other mystical creatures. The expression on Doku's face was the same as a kid opening a huge and heavy present on Christmas.

I opened a door that led into a walk in closet. Clothes of all sorts were hung on hangers. Formal clothing like black jackets, dress shirts, dress pants, the long coats with gold trim that people always imagined princes wearing. Then there were robes like the white one that Kougaiji wore now. But these were colored with hand- stitched patterns. Lastly there was casual clothing, clothes that I had never seen kougaiji in. Normal t- shirts, jackets, jeans, all of them designer of course. On the ground there were shoes ranging from leather dress shoes to boots to converse sneakers. I could've spent all day in there feeling all the soft silks, and imagining a younger Kougaiji in all the foreign clothing.

But Lirin made the best discovery of all. "Hey look at these photo albums!" She cried. We all crowded around her and grabbed an album. Dokugakugi laughed at the pictures of Kougaiji when he was six or so, face still round, eyes big, with an innocent grin, completely unaware of what his future would be like. Puberty seemed to have hit Kougaiji hard, at one point he had been skinny, with gangly limbs, no acne though. Then there his middle teens. He'd muscled up, gotten taller and developed quite handsome face. Then there were random pictures Kougaiji with his friends in random places. Akihiko had definitely been right when he said that many people had been in Kougaiji's life. The people that appeared the most were a very handsome blue haired boy and a more awkward looking black haired one. The person that surprised me the most though, was a blue haired girl. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I picked up a picture of Kougaiji and the girl together. His arm was around her shoulders and head resting on top of hers. She was pressed against his chest. Obviously, by this point there was something more than just friendship between them. I slowly put the picture down, I'd never imagined there was this much Kougaiji had never told us about. I look around at the scattered pictures on the floor.

I take a breath and say quietly, "Do you mind telling us the history of all these things now Akihiko- san?" Doku and Lirin's attentions are captured immediately. Akihiko, who had been looking at a picture of Kougaiji leaning against a wall in a garden, says quietly, "Yeah. I guess you have a right to know.

* * *

Cliff hanger! XD I know that went pretty slow, but the next chapter is going to go more into the story. And most of the plot begins in Kougaiji's teen years, so be patient.


	2. Age 5 to 11

I've been writing ahead with this fic and adding random chapters and stuff here or there. I wanted to make sure there was nothing I wanted to add between this chapter and the last one, that's why it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the characters except the ones I made up.

* * *

Kougaiji laughs as he runs through the snow.

* * *

**Kougaiji Gyu**

**Male Demon**

**Family: **Mother, father, (Lirin hasn't been born yet)

**Physical Description: **Red hair, red eyes

**Comments: **Closer to his mother than his father. The Gyu family is known for their physical prowess, and ruthlessness. As a child, Kougaiji was pushed, to succeed by his strict father, resulting in a rather rebellious attitude, and a very strong, brilliant man. Not exactly a playboy, but definitely not a virgin either. He knows martial arts, fire magic, and is able to summon demons. And, well... You guys know Kougaiji right? O.o

* * *

He bends down, packs a snowball in his hands and throws it at nothing in particular. He looks around to see everything covered in white. The bare stems of his mother's rose bushes peeked out of the snow though, and he trots over to see if the fluffy snow had made the pointy thorns less sharp. They hadn't.

He rubs his stinging finger against his pants, and looks around for a target to throw more snowballs at. But the snow was growing more fierce and Kougaiji can barely see a few feet away. A strong gust of wind howls through the garden and nearly knocks Kougaiji of his feet. He starts to get scared, he hadn't considered the possibility of this happening when he shook off the guards that had been ordered to watch him. The snow had looked completely harmless and he'd run down a barren path without thinking.

Kougaiji tries to focus on his surroundings, looking for a familiar landmark to lead him back to the castle.

There! A tall tree that he liked to read under. He frantically lifts his feet from the snow that was piling on the ground and begins to run, wishing, the whole time, that he had mastered the fire spell his mother had taught him.

Suddenly, his foot catches on a rock that had been hidden by the snow, and he tumbles to the ground. He tries to push himself back up but the snow was still falling and the wind still howled above him. He feels buried by all the forces of nature that seemed so much stronger than he was. So he just lays there, wondering if anyone was going to come looking for him.

It turns out there was. There is a glint in all the white and Kougaiji recognizes his mother. She pulls him up and rushes him into the back door he had been only a few yards away from. Maids wrap towels around him as soon as he passes through the doorway. His mother grabs a towel and begins rubbing it against his hair. He bends down, trying to escape from all the attention, "Ok mom! I'm dry already!" She stops, handing the towel to a servant and walks over to face him. "Alright then. Why don't you explain why you ran away from the guards." Kougaiji looks sheepishly down at his feet. "They wouldn't let me play, an' besides, nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened? Kougaiji you could have died out there!" Kougaiji considers this, it had seemed pretty likely when he was out in the blizzard, but thinking back from the comfort of soft and dry towels, the argument didn't sound very plausible. So he looks up and says with as much force as he was capable, says, "Nuh- uh!"

His mother looks surprised at the determination in his eyes and laughs, "Silly boy" she mummers. And pulls him into his room for a warm bath.

That had happened in the beginning of winter, now the snow was slowing down and looked harmless again. But Kougaiji refused to let something like that happen again, so for he had stayed inside for most of the winter. He took another sip of hot chocolate, mourning the fun he should've had that year. His thoughts were interrupted when the door of his room was thrown open. A little blue haired boy runs into the room.

* * *

**Masumi Fukushima**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **One year younger than Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, elder brother, twin sister

**Physical Description: **Dark Blue hair, light blue eyes, can be thought of as a "pretty" boy

**Comments: **Part of the royal Fukushima family, the richest family of that era. The Fukushima family is famous for their pretty faces, and Masumi will grow to be a very handsome boy and a playboy. Overall though, he is kind, charismatic, and one of Kougaiji's best friends. He is very smart, and great with technology. He knows martial arts and water magic, being able to freeze water into different weapons, and various other ways of attacking. Unlike Kougaiji, he is only able to use this magic when there is actual water around.

* * *

"What are you doing in here? It's snowing outside and me and Masami are gonna have a snowball fight!"

* * *

**Masami Fukushima **

**Female Demon**

**Age: **One year younger than Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, elder brother, twin brother

**Physical Description: **Dark blue hair, light blue eyes

**Comments: **Masami is the also part of the rich Fukushima family. She is the younger of the two twins by about five minutes. She is also very smart, but is one IQ point lower than her brother. This causes great frustration for her and is constantly teased by her twin about this point. Following the Fukushima tradition, she will grow up to be a very beautiful, kind girl. She knows martial arts, a rarity because of her gender, and water magic. However, her power is to heal instead of attack. Like Masumi, she can't use this magic without water already being there.

* * *

Before Kougaiji can tell Masumi that he didn't want to go outside, Masumi is already pulling Kougaiji out the door. A little blue haired girl is already building a fort. She straightens, studying the progress she made, then she notices the two boys advancing towards her. She runs over, grinning, she says, "Hey Kou! My dad says that you wouldn't come outside because you were tr-trama-... umm... traumatized!" Kougaiji blushes, but tries to maintain his dignity, "Do you even know what that means?" he sneers.

Masami crosses her arms stubbornly, "I know it's bad!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah it is!"

"You don't know what it means, how do you know it's bad?"

Masami is stumped. How did she know? "Whatever!" she cries, and goes back to her fort. Kougaiji stands straighter, grinning about his victory. But then Masumi leans over and whispers, "Kou, being traumatized is bad."

Kougaiji glares at him. "But she doesn't know that." Masumi grins, shrugs, and in a louder voice says, "Hey! we should have teams!" Masami glances over, "How do we do that? We only have three people." Kougaiji smirks, "Me and Masumi against you."

Masami stomps her foot, "That's not fair!" Kougaiji shrugs, "So?"

And Kougaiji forgot about his fear of the snow, putting everything he had into the fight. Disturbed by no troubles at all.


	3. Hair

Uhh, ok this is kind of a filler chapter I guess. Really short but does a tiny bit of a purpose.

* * *

"Hahaha... what did you do?" Kougaiji guffaws. Masami crosses her arms defiantly," I cut my hair off, and stop laughing at me!"

"But- haha- did you- haha- have to-hahaha- cut it _all_ off?" Kougaiji wipes the tear from his eyes. Masami stares at him for a minute. "Are you done?"

"Hum... heh- wait..haha... one sec... ok, I'm done." He grins at her, he liked to think of this as revenge for her beating him whenever they trained. It wasn't much, but it made him feel a little better about himself. Masami crossed her arms and pouted, "My hair was getting in the way when I fought so I cut it off."

"But now you look like a boy!" Kougaiji couldn't help but giggle again. Masami huffed, "It wasn't this short at first, but I cut it myself so mom said it looked bad, so she made the hair cutting person cut even more off."

Kouagiji grins, "Well s'not not bad. At least now you and Masumi look like real twins now." Masami sighed, the way her mother did when Masumi asked dumb questions, "Kougaiji, we're "fatermal" twins, we're not s'ppsed to look alike." Kougaiji scratched his head, "What's fatermal?"

" They're a kinda people. Everyone knows that."

"Oh."


	4. Lessons

Kougaiji lands, hard, on the ground, sliding back a few feet on the ice. He struggles to stand again, one of his legs feels broken. Before he is steady on his feet, his teacher rushes at him again, gaining ground as Kougaiji struggles to defend himself, unable to get in any attacks. He could feel his energy draining, that wasn't good, he frantically tries to find an opening in his teacher's defense system. But he wasn't fast enough. His teacher aims a kick at Kougaiji's stomach and the air leaves his lungs. He sits gasping on the ground, as the teacher waits to see if he would get up again. He didn't, so the teacher bows low, and walks away, signaling the end of the lesson.

Kougaiji rakes a hand through his hair. The teacher was probably going back to tell his father how he'd failed.

He tries to get up again, but his leg still wasn't any better. So he sits back down and studies his surroundings. This winter had been brutal, worse than the one five years ago. But this year, his father had forced him to train outside as long as there wasn't a blizzard. It amazed him that he hadn't died from frostbite yet.

But it was spring now, and the trees were starting to bud, and soon, the heat would be brutal, just like the cold. He sighs, finally succeeding in pushing himself up from the ground. He wondered if normal demon boys had to do this too. Sighing, he walked back to the castle, time for his daily lessons.

Kouagiji looks out the window while his tutor rambles on about random things. He'd heard from someone that normal boys his age weren't nearly as far in their studies as he was. Well, when one teacher focused all his attention on one student, things were bound to move faster. "_Kougaiji- sama_!" Kougaiji smiles a bit to himself, admonishment was always watered down a bit when the teacher had to use the honorary suffix. "Yes?" he drawled out.

The teacher was obviously trying to suppress anger. "You don't even have your textbook open Kougaiji- sama." Kougaiji looks down at his desk, "Why, you're right, Sensei. I don't."

Teacher takes a deep breath, "Then why don't you open it Kougaiji- sama?"

Kougaiji shrugs, "I don't need to."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh."

"Then how does one say 'I like eating pears in France'?"

"J'aime prendre les poires en France."

"In Chinese?"

"Wo xi huan zai fa guo chi li zhi."

"How long is the Japanese coastline?"

"34,751 kilometers."

The teacher is fully glaring at him now. "What is the Emancipation Proclamation, and who signed it when?"

"It was an executive order made by president Lincoln in America to free all slaves in the succeeded southern states. It was signed in 1863."

He was starting to enjoy this, but obviously the teacher wasn't. He sighs and says, "Class dismissed."

Kougaiji steps into his next designated room and cringes. Piano lessons. This was on his mother's insistence, so that "he didn't turn into a total barbarian". But honestly the piano lessons were causing him nothing but frustration, and he was starting to consider killing the teacher and stashing the body somewhere no one could find it.

The teacher picks up one of his bandaged hands. "What happened, Kougaiji- sama?"

Kougaiji snatches his hand back, muttering, "Nothing, a little accident." His martial arts teacher had pushed him back, and he'd cut his hand badly on rock. The teacher shakes his head disdainfully, "Another fight?"

"It's not a _fight_, it's training."

"For what? The day you walk into a dark alley in your castle and a guard- paid hundreds of dollars to protect you- tries to rape you?" The way he said it clearly implied the fact that he knew it would never happen.

Kougaiji appreciated him not adding his name to the end of the sentence, but nonetheless, he was used to having the last word so he says, "It could happen."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Just a little fun fact: When Kougaiji is speaking 'Chinese' I wrote using pinyin, a sort of pronunciation guide used by the Chinese. I figured using actual Chinese characters wouldn't suite my purpose very well.


	5. Late

This is the point when Kougaiji first starts to show a tiny bit of rebellion. He's not the obedient little kid anymore, from here, he will get more 'unruly' and less subordinate to his father. He also begins to realize that life isn't all rainbows and sunshine. That also adds to his inevitable rebellious nature; him trying to live a different life than his father.

* * *

He was late, so very late. Kougaijji races out of his room while pulling on his jacket. His alarm clock hadn't rung and now his father was going to kill him. The meeting with the ambassadors began at 7:00, it was now 6: 55.

Shit, Shit, Shit.

Kougaiji dodges a servant carrying fruit to God knows where. The maid steps to the side just in time and even manages to bow as he sprints by. This was a necessary formality , but Kougaiji couldn't help sighing. A closed off castle filled with people who might as well have been robots. He'd almost knocked the girl down and yet she still had to show respect to him.

This was the privilege of a king, and yet Kougaiji felt it was more of a curse. Being singled out and alone. It wasn't a privilege, it was a sacrifice. He would have the world in his hands one day, but would still be isolated from its people.

He's suddenly pulled from his desolate thoughts when he realizes there was yet another maid mopping the stairwell he had to go down. At the last minute he jumps onto the railing and slides down standing up. He flips his hair back and does his best to balance himself. Once he does though, he realizes it's actually not so bad. In fact, he enjoyed the wind running through his hair and into his face, it cleared his mind of his cynical worries.

But then he realizes that there's yet another maid dusting the railing. God, what a day for spring cleaning. He jumps down, hitting the ground with a thud, and continues running for his life to the conference room. He skids to a stop just as he arrives. He flips his hair back again, adjusts his jacket, and walks into the room just as his watch strikes seven.


	6. Marriage

It hurts me to write about Gyumaoh like this . I've always imagined him as this cute guy who was afraid of his wife and that's why he got a mistress. And truth be told, Rasetsunyo kinda annoys me in the original story story because she sounds so naggy...

* * *

"Ahh!" The black haired boy threw up his hands, blocking his face.

* * *

**Hideaki Gumma**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **Same as Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, little brother

**Physical Description: **Black hair, brown eyes

**Comments: **The eldest son of the royal Gumma family, famed for their knowledge and intelligence. Unfortunately though, Hideaki isn't that bright, not stupid, but not as smart as his family would've liked an heir to the throne to be. In fact, he's average in just about everything. He's part of Kougaiji and Masumi's group of friends but is more of a third wheel. When he grows up, he lacks the charm to pick up girls like his friends do, but does have several failed attempts at finding the "perfect girlfriend". Despite everything though, he's the moral anchor of the group and his heart's always in the right place.

* * *

"I haven't even strung an arrow yet." Masumi glares at Hideaki. "What are you screaming for?" Hideaki whimpers a bit. "Do we really have to practice this?" The boys had seen a movie where a man had shot an arrow at an apple placed on another man's head, and Masumi had immediately suggested they try it. "You wanted to do this too." Masumi said pulling an arrow from his quiver. "Yeah, but I wanted to shoot!"

"I told you, you can shoot second."

"No" Kougaiji protested, "I'm second, he's going third."

"But I'll be dead by then!" Hideaki wails.

"Have some faith." Masumi mutters the same time Kougaiji says, "Take one for the team." They both smirk. "And stop shaking."Masumi instructs, "That's how you get killed." Before Hideaki can reply, the arrow flies through the air and misses the apple by a millimeter, hitting the tree behind Hideaki instead. "Aww" Masumi groans, "So close."

"Yeah" Hideaki moans quietly, shaking and pale, "Really, really close."

"Better luck next time." Kougaiji pulls the bow out of Masumi's hand, "Come on, Hideaki, get up, it's my turn." Hideaki had sank to the floor, gasping for air.

Masumi walks over to him, "You don't think he's having a panic attack do you?"

"Actually, I think it might be post traumatic stress disorder."

"Really? Isn't that a legit condition that need medicine and stuff?"

"Pretty sure it's therapy."

"And it lasts a long time-" Suddenly Hideaki shoots up from his sitting position on the ground, Masumi, jumps back, "Holy crap..."

"Seriously!" Hideaki yells, "I'm down here, according to you two, with some kind of medical condition and you just stand there discussing it?"

Hideaki was so prone to over- reaction... "Well sorry," Kougaiji mutters with a hint of sarcasm, "but you didn't have to jump up like Frankenstein just to say that. Now come on." He pats him on the back, "It's my turn." Before Hideaki could react, a guard runs up, "Kougaiji- sama! Your father is asking for you."

"Ohh" Masumi chuckles, "What'd you do this time?"

"What _didn't_ I do?" Kougaiji replied warily. And it was true too, Kougaiji thought as he walked to the throne room, sometimes when his father was angry, he'd randomly make up a reason and blame him. This would be such a typical way for him to blow off steam.

He pushes the doors of the throne room open and steps in. He kneels down on one knee, one hand on the ground, balancing himself and the other resting on his bent knee. This was a movement he had been taught to do in the presence of his father the minute he learned to walk so his movements flowed naturally.

He greets his father, "Father." His father greets just as tonelessly, "Kougaiji, rise." He ducks his head slightly lower than it already was, "Thank you, father." And stands up.

_A father he couldn't think to say more than three words to. _

"I have been thinking of your future marital needs. "

_A father that barely talked to him except to give orders._

"The Fukushima family are the wealthiest history of our era. The other two greatest kingdoms are our own, and the Gumma family's. The Fukushimas will be looking for a husband for their youngest daughter, Masami soon. If we were to get our hands on that kind of fortune..." Gyumaoh trails off, letting Kougaiji himself imagine what could be done with so much money. "Now, Ichiro Fukushima has the ridiculous idea of letting his daughter choose her own mate." He sits down on the throne, "If this is the case, then it means that Hideaki boy will also have a chance, you two are around her the most. Now I firmly believe you have the upper hand in this courtship, but just in case, I want you to get closer to Masami, make her fall in love with you."

_A political marriage. To girl he hardly ever talked to anymore._

Kougaiji decides to be brave, "What if I don't wish to marry her father?"

Gyumaoh leans back in his throne and says, "Why not? She is a beautiful girl, intelligent, and only a year younger than you, surely you will be able to develop some kind of feelings for her." He waves his hand in a shooing motion at Kougaiji, "Dismissed."

Kougaiji's hands clenches into a fist, but he bows anyway, and walks out the room.

_I'm yet another pawn on father's chess board, just like these servants he orders around. _He begins running towards the dragon stables. _I'm a king imprisoned in his own castle. A monarch that must take orders from others. How ironic. _

He leads the first dragon his hand touches out of the stable, swinging his legs around the dragon, it takes off.

Kougaiji looks around at his surroundings, barren desert. He sighs and slides down onto the ground.

He closes his eyes. _The quiet is nice. _


	7. Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

* * *

"Kougaiji- sama."

"Hey. What are we doing today?"

"Your father has said that it is time for you learn summoning spells."

"Summoning fiends?"

"Yes Kougaiji- sama. Now these things to take time to grasp, today I will only be teaching you one of the many spells. To avoid accidents, I have written the spell on paper. This spell is for a powerful fiend named Engokuki." He hands Kougaiji a sheet of paper, "Please memorize this."

"Now?"

"Yes Kougaiji- sama."

"Ok..." Kougaiji scans the paper for a minute before opening his mouth for the first word.

He studies it for another minute then closes his mouth and narrows his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have terrible handwriting?"

"Just read it Kougaiji- sama."

"Ok, ok. Ah... Evil spirit... wait?"

"_Wake_."

"Wake, arise from your... sss- shower?"

"Slumber."

"Right. In the demon plain and be made... mer...man...manifest. I surround? No, _summon_ you from your sleep to wake in this world and pro...protest?

"_Protect_."

"Really? I'm going to summon a _fiend _to protect someone?"

"Apparently." The teacher was openly agitated now.

"Protect the souls of the living. Come, friends... fiends of flames, fires of hell, I call on you... Ok I really can't read that."

"Inhabitants!"

"Right, of course. Inhabitants in the other world, I draw upon your power in this one... Which one?"

"Your hand."

"My _hand_? Wow. Show me your strength of light, I conjure up your presence in a mighty... flan..."

"Flame!"

"Whatever. I conjure up your presence in a might flame, so that I may send my enemies back from where they came."

"Ok, good. Now, one more time."

Kougaiji groans, "Do you really want to go through that again?"

"No." The teacher says bluntly and glares at him, "But per your father's orders, this skill must be learned."

"Bastard." Kougaiji mutters under his breath but begins reciting again.

* * *

He had finally been able to memorize the spell completely. "...so that I may send my enemies back from where they came." Kougaiji looks around with a questioning look. Where's the demon? Then he remembers, and tacks on: "Engokuki!" The huge fire demon bursts from the air in front of his outstretched hand and he jumps back. His arm is shaking and strained from the exertion of magic and power. Huge winds whips his hair around; he'd never experienced magic this out of control.

Finally, not being able to stand the pressure, he falls back and he hand closes, the fiend disappears almost as fast as it had come. For a minute he just sits and catches his breath, surveying the damage. The training fields had been completely burned several yards in all directions. Slowly, his frantic eyes calms but immediately hardens to anger, "What the _fuck _was that? Why didn't you _warn_ me?"

The normally serene teacher looked shaken as well, he murmured, almost to him self, "I've never had a student be able to do that on his first try..."

"_What_?"

The teacher looks at him, "You have immense power Kougaiji- Sama, more than anyone I've ever seen. Don't abuse it."

* * *

This wasn't good. If his father wanted to show him something in private, it couldn't be good. They were walking further into Houtou than normal people ever did.

A big, locked door. Kings don't unlock doors, but Gyumaoh had the key to this one, that couldn't be good either. It most likely meant it was the only key.

The big locked door led to a big, dark room. The only thing in it was a big blue throne. It seemed to shine even in the dark room. A shiver ran down Kougaiji's spine. His eyes zeroed in on the carved dragon figurine carved onto the top and sides of the seat. It held a clear white ball within it's sharp fangs.

"Why are we here?" Kougaiji bit out.

"I think you know why." Gyumaoh turns toward him and points to the sphere, "That is Raikouryu. One of the greatest and most powerful fiends ever sealed. It's powers are absorbed into the owner, and in that way, fights." Gyumauh gives Kougaiji a disdainful look but hands him a small, folded sheet of paper, "This is the spell to release this fiend." Kougaiji reads it and looks up, "You want me to use this?"

Gyumauh snorts, "Don't be stupid. This fiend has been sealed for hundreds of years, to returns it to it's original power would require countless sacrifices and planning. And regardless of that, I doubt you are strong enough to control it's power. You would be completely taken over and killed."

Kougaiji was still reading the spell, and with out looking up, mutters, "And we can't have that can we? You need an heir. But if you had completely given up on me using this, you wouldn't have given me the spell." He looks Gyumaoh in the eyes, "When it comes down to it, as long as I can use it to become stronger, even temporarily, you'd be fine if I'm killed."

Gyumaoh doesn't skip a beat, "How perceptive of you."

"Yeah." Kougaiji turns on his heels and strides out of the room."

* * *

BTW, Raikouryu is the demon in episode 35 of the anime. The one where Kougaiji is taken over and turns green...


	8. Characters

Lost Charaters

**Akihiko**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **18

**Family: **Mother, Father, (Cousins- Kougaiji and Lirin)

**Physical Description: **Red hair, purple eyes

**Comments: **His father was the brother or Rasetsunyo. Both his parents are alive. Akihiko has looked up to Kougaiji since he was a child and shares Kougaiji's pain for the death of both his parents. Despite, idolizing Kougaiji, however, he has a more childish and innocent disposition.

* * *

**Kougaiji Gyu**

**Male Demon**

**Family: **Mother, father, (Lirin hasn't been born yet)

**Physical Description: **Red hair, red eyes

**Comments: **Closer to his mother than his father. The Gyu family is known for their physical prowess, and ruthlessness. As a child, Kougaiji was pushed, to succeed by his strict father, resulting in a rather rebellious attitude, and a very strong, brilliant man. Not exactly a playboy, but definitely not a virgin either. He knows martial arts, fire magic, and is able to summon demons. And, well... You guys know Kougaiji right? O.o

* * *

**Masumi Fukushima**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **One year younger than Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, elder brother, twin sister

**Physical Description: **Dark Blue hair, light blue eyes, can be thought of as a "pretty" boy

**Comments: **Part of the royal Fukushima family, the richest family of that era. The Fukushima family is famous for their pretty faces, and Masumi will grow to be a very handsome boy and a playboy. Overall though, he is kind, charismatic, and one of Kougaiji's best friends. He is very smart, and great with technology. He knows martial arts and water magic, being able to freeze water into different weapons, and various other ways of attacking. Unlike Kougaiji, he is only able to use this magic when there is actual water around.

* * *

**Masami Fukushima **

**Female Demon**

**Age: **One year younger than Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, elder brother, twin brother

**Physical Description: **Dark blue hair, light blue eyes

**Comments: **Masami is the also part of the rich Fukushima family. She is the younger of the two twins by about five minutes. She is also very smart, but is one IQ point lower than her brother. This causes great frustration for her and is constantly teased by her twin about this point. Following the Fukushima tradition, she will grow up to be a very beautiful, kind girl. She knows martial arts, a rarity because of her gender, and water magic. However, her power is to heal instead of attack. Like Masumi, she can't use this magic without water already being there.

* * *

**Hideaki Gumma**

**Male Demon**

**Age: **Same as Kougaiji

**Family: **Mother, father, little brother

**Physical Description: **Black hair, brown eyes

**Comments: **The eldest son of the royal Gumma family, famed for their knowledge and intelligence. Unfortunately though, Hideaki isn't that bright, not stupid, but not as smart as his family would've liked an heir to the throne to be. In fact, he's average in just about everything. He's part of Kougaiji and Masumi's group of friends but is more of a third wheel. When he grows up, he lacks the charm to pick up girls like his friends do, but does have several failed attempts at finding the "perfect girlfriend". Despite everything though, he's the moral anchor of the group and his heart's always in the right place.


End file.
